These information discs include a central hole designed especially for their storage and their mounting on the reading apparatuses; in most cases this hole has a diameter of 15 mm. For distribution to the general public, these discs are included in a case and kept in the latter by latching onto a flange if a disc support. The latter usually comprises a certain number of projecting elastic tabs on a base. At the upper end of the tabs and on the outer side, a rim is provided for which the diameter of the covering curve is slightly greater than that of the central hole of the disc such that when the disc is placed on the base, the tabs are first brought toward the center of the base, then by elasticity, find their original position again after placement of the disc on the base, which keeps the latter in position on the base while allowing removal of the disc. The outer shape of the tabs is cylindrical to correspond to the diameter of the central hole of the disc.
Originally, the entire support plus base was produced in a single operation by injection of plastic material such as polystyrene. Now, for several practical reasons, especially printing, the original plastic case is being replaced by a cardboard cover, the base remaining in plastic material because of its mechanical qualities. This base is generally glued onto the cardboard plate.
In order to reduce packaging costs, the production of such packages is carried out on automatic machines at very high speed.
The problem posed and resolved by this invention, is that of feeding the automatic machines for handling bases.